1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a test setup for testing an integrated circuit in a semiconductor chip. More specifically, this invention relates to such a test setup wherein the temperature of the semiconductor chip is controlled.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuits are typically assembled into packages that are mounted to a printed circuit board. The integrity of the integrated circuit is typically tested before integration into a system such as a computer.
The integrated circuit is usually tested in a basic speed and integrity test, followed by a burn-in test and then a product platform validation test. In each of these tests the integrated circuit is held in position by means of a holder and connected to a relevant electrical tester.
The basic test for speed and integrity involves launching a basic program through the integrated circuit.
During the burn-in test a short program is repeatedly executed by the integrated circuit. During the execution and re-execution of this short program the demands on the integrated circuit remain substantially constant so that heat generated by the integrated circuit remains at substantially a constant level.
The integrated circuit may, for example, be a microprocessor. During the product platform validation test a number of operating systems may be launched utilizing the microprocessor. These operating systems do not place constant demands on the microprocessor so that heat generated by the microprocessor varies with time. Variations in heat generated by the microprocessor in turn result in fluctuations in temperature of the integrated circuit. These variations in temperature are undesirable since they could lead to inconsistencies in test data of the integrated circuit. Moreover, these variations in temperature may result in temperatures which are not maintained sufficiently high for purposes of testing the integrated circuit at a sufficiently high temperature.
What is therefore required is a test setup and a method wherein the temperature of the integrated circuit is maintained at a more constant level, particularly when carrying out a product platform validation test on the integrated circuit utilizing a computer. Moreover, these variations in temperature result in temperatures which are not maintained sufficiently high for purposes of testing the integrated circuit at a sufficiently high temperature.